


西落东升

by killalusimeno



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, dnkb - Freeform, leonrai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno
Summary: 要不是奇巴纳看到丹帝这个冠军有个能做几十年的迹象在，况且他也是这么信着的，否则他才没打算当个一辈子的道馆馆主。不像波普菈，他没这种执念，非要想着做出个长达一辈子的事情不可。比起那样他还是更喜欢动荡一点儿的日子，就好比他和丹帝的战斗，怎么样都和“平和”、“稳定”一类词无缘。那是激烈的、无定数的，而且拥有足够的能量影响其他人。但更重要的不是其他人，他想的当然是他自己，最多再加上丹帝。想想奇巴纳。太阳又将升起。dnkb。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 7





	西落东升

要不是奇巴纳看到丹帝这个冠军有个能做几十年的迹象在，况且他也是这么信着的，否则他才没打算当个一辈子的道馆馆主。不像波普菈，他没这种执念，非要想着做出个长达一辈子的事情不可。比起那样他还是更喜欢动荡一点儿的日子，就好比他和丹帝的战斗，怎么样都和“平和”、“稳定”一类词无缘。那是激烈的、无定数的，而且拥有足够的能量影响其他人。但更重要的不是其他人，他想的当然是他自己，最多再加上丹帝。

那样才是他想要的日子。平时闲一点儿也不错，但也总要有刺激神经的部分。和拳关道馆的训练家们闲谈时他也说过这事，也就是轻描淡写地带过，把他计划未来的其中一张草图亮出来一下便收起。双方反应都不大，看来他手下的训练家都已经对他本人了解得足够透彻。倒也是，就算是新来的那个也在道馆待了一年多，而老资格的那几位，他都已经把他们从拳关大学教到了他的道馆里，可不是一般的彼此了解。而后来他和丹帝本人也用类似的方法浅浅提及。之前他说的是“要是丹帝不当冠军了，我也不做馆主了吧”，这次说的是“你要是输给我，我就卷铺盖走人了”。

结果，他也只得到一句“这样啊”作为回应，没别的。

丹帝甚至没有改变语气，但是否有细微的小动作或神情变化就不知道了，为了显得这话很轻巧，奇巴纳故意瞅着别处，结果错过了仔细观察的机会，只能一瞥了事。说得也太冷淡了，他心想。但他也不知道自己想要什么样的反应，也不清楚自己说那话动机何在，反正就是说了，说都说了，他就想要个好的反应。然后问题又绕回来了：什么样是好的反应？他不知道。丹帝的那句话看似认同，可奇巴纳过段时间后回头再想想又觉得不大对劲，最终只能把它归入中性含义这一分类中，怎么样都觉得丹帝应该是有什么言外之意。

这么想的理由很简单：听完那话后，奇巴纳不仅不觉得自己的想法得到了支持，反而隐隐意识到，似乎就因为真的把那个想法对着丹帝本人说出了口，他失去了卷铺盖走人的机会。

他当时想，既然如此，也就是说丹帝百分之百绝对会当个跨世纪的冠军吧。要不是有这个自信，丹帝怎么会说得那么简单，好像他的这个劲敌做什么都无所谓一样。没这可能啦。他对自己说。那个会抓着他的衣服问他要不要私下里来一场、两场、三四五六七八场对战的年轻人要有那种想法，世界上八成就没别的东西可信了。他还记得那家伙突然抓住他的帽子，或者是因为不好够肩膀就把手搭在他胳膊上，再或者是摸着他脖子的那些时候。丹帝问：来对战吗？他就回答：随时奉陪。

相对而言，联盟卡是不可靠的，上面写“十连败”完全是无稽之谈，实际上奇巴纳的败绩已经不下二十次了，那所谓的十连败完全是公开比赛的统计数字。上头写的肯定都是冠冕堂皇的漂亮话，要么就是一些八卦——就像他的一些联盟卡一样——那些小卡片也一样服务于联盟和粉丝，赞助商当然也希望粉丝们尽可能多买一点。但是真正的东西说到底还是得亲眼看看才行。光是靠那些几乎都是摆拍的照片和加工过的文字，肯定是什么都得不到的。

会突然想到联盟卡，理由也很简单：丹帝的联盟卡已经全是绝版珍品了。

也就是说丹帝不再是个冠军了，所以奇巴纳以前的所有那些构想全都被打乱。他倒也不是没想过丹帝会输，但想归想，他可真的是没有就此做出过任何计划。再说得准确一点，他曾经的计划老早就被他给彻底放弃了。所以说他从未考虑过这种事倒也没错。

换而言之，他从没想过丹帝会扔掉那顶帽子，说什么“冠军时刻落下帷幕”的狗屁话。

他当时坐在休息室里，和其他道馆馆主一起盯着大屏幕目瞪口呆，一句话都说不出来。后来他听说，当时反应最快的是来看彼特的波普菈，其次是和他们一直待一起待在休息室里的卡芜，那两个见惯风雨的训练家似乎都不怎么吃惊，倒也是，谁知道他们都已经看过多少个冠军了。不说从丰缘来的卡芜，他见的是不同地区的冠军，而伽勒尔的冠军历来都能在位很久，让波普菈早早成了经历过大风大浪的人，当时一看他们那些年轻人都在愣神，拍拍手就让他们都回魂了。但说到底，当时其他人到底都是什么样的表情，奇巴纳既管不着，也没心思去在乎，因为他眼睛能看到的只有屏幕上的唯一一个人。屏幕上有两个人，没错，他只能看到一个。唯一的那一个扔了帽子在竞技场上爽快笑着的家伙在他眼里简直可以说是没心没肺，但这念头也就纠缠了他一会儿，很快就洋洋洒洒地离开，顺便带走了他心里头的一大块说不清的东西。

东边那个有关太阳的传说又在他脑袋里活了过来。

“直到现在都觉得有些不太真实，”丹帝对他说。那是在冠军赛结束的第二天。

“同上，”他说。

当时是清晨，他说不清到底是几点，也懒得转过身去看床头柜上的闹钟。太阳还完全没有出来的迹象，别说即将黎明了，八成连深夜都还没过去，本有颜色的城墙在夜色笼罩下也显得仿佛只剩黑色，于是天下地上一片漆黑，连同他的屋子里也是。他俩一晚上没睡，也可能是昏昏沉沉、断断续续地睡着了却不记得，毕竟晚上只是洗了澡就直挺挺地躺在床上，一声不吭，专心致志地只顾呼吸。最初的近半个小时里，他俩各自躺在床的两侧，奇巴纳背对着另一边，划着他的手机，却也没有真的在看什么，只是闲不下来而已。要是上了SNS，铺天盖地的有关冠军丹帝落败的消息就会迎面袭来，他索性断了网，一遍一遍地翻起相册里的照片。

他和搭档们的合照。被黏美龙弄得粘糊糊的袜子。戴着他的头带的铝钢龙。追着黏美儿跑的丹帝的喷火龙在露营时吃了超辣咖喱的模样。洛托姆飘在丹帝的帽子上。宫门竞技场的大门。拳关竞技场的入场走道。他自己的照片。丹帝的照片。关了灯后，他们可以拿来照明的光源来自窗外，其他人的灯成了他们的灯，但那也太遥远了，几乎可以忽略不计。仅用于打发时间的手机仍然保持在关灯前的亮度，屏幕上的光扎得他眼睛发酸，他也没去调。

不知道丹帝会不会更想自己一个人待着，他突然想到。

他很快便扫开了这个想法。要是丹帝想那么做，一开始不要接受他的邀请就好了。但是在床的另一侧，已经只能被称为“前冠军”的那个人似乎也是背对着他，呼吸的声音隔了几层传来，又彻底被他的手指戳在手机屏幕上的声音给盖过，只有当他认认真真地只想着去听那声音时才能听得见。

睡眠变成了一件痛苦的事情。丹帝这人在意健康到了极点，好像他一直以来参加的是要自己上场的体育项目而非宝可梦对战。诚然对战也对训练家有所要求，但到了他那样已经是别的概念了。无论丹帝怎样，奇巴纳是自知肯定睡不着的，就算他让自己脑袋空空，心里头那种烦人的感觉也总会冒上来打搅他。他索性就放弃了，把手机插上充电线，想着干脆一直重复看到天亮，到时候起床了，就总会有事做，这时候只要忍耐着，别多想的话指不定还能睡着。所以他又重新看起了相册。搭档们。喷火龙。帽子。竞技场。奇巴纳。丹帝。丹帝。

丹帝的胳膊搭在了他的身上。

他吓了一大跳，整个人哆嗦了一下。他本以为丹帝一晚上打算就躺那儿当一具尸体。丹帝也被他吓了一跳，整条手臂僵硬住了好一会儿。但他俩还是没说话，卧室里只多了衣服和被子、床单摩擦的哗哗声。那只胳膊本来只是睡沉了似的挂着，几分钟后却和往常一样钻进他自己的胳膊底下，紧紧地贴在他的身上，紧得让他都觉得有些勒得闷。丹帝的另一只胳膊则硬是从他的腰和床之间的空隙里挤了过去，最终贴在了先前那只胳膊的下边。

离大多数人灭掉灯还有段时间。年轻人们总爱玩到觉得自己用够了时间为止，而丹帝总喜欢像是要把奇巴纳塞进他的身子里一样，也不算用力，却能把那想法清清楚楚地传递过去。那些沿街商铺的橱窗和一些人的门前灯会亮一整晚，直到第二天有人醒来，它们各自的负责人才会关上灯。整个伽勒尔都是这样，到了晚上也有点儿微弱的光，以免迷路的孩子或宝可梦被黑夜吓得哇哇大哭。不过虽说丹帝总是在迷路，却从未因这事哭过，没准因为他是家里的长男，也没准他就是不怕黑。

不怕黑的丹帝把脸贴在奇巴纳的背上。

奇巴纳关上了手机屏幕，把那无聊玩意儿搁在枕头边，随后猜起了丹帝此时此刻的想法。人们为新冠军的诞生而欢呼，那声音震耳欲聋，在经历了对战失败、闭幕式、采访和友人们之间的简单谈话后，和平时一样受邀搭上飞翔出租车，背着落日来到较为安静的拳关市，随后一头钻进奇巴纳的家里，经过了这些后，丹帝这人到底会想些什么？

宝可梦对战。八成还是这个，他想。先前的对战到底怎么做才能赢，自己的队伍还有哪里需要加强，诸如此类，本不是这时候该想的事情。他坚信如此。为了将这一想法也传达至丹帝的心里，起码传到脑袋里，他掰开勒着他的一只胳膊，顺着那条手臂摸到了手背，捏了捏几个指关节，然后把手指挤进指缝之中。他弓起背，把身子往丹帝那边靠，而另一侧也向他贴了过来。边这么做，他边回想着丹帝身上还没好全的伤，大多是冲击波造成的对身体内部的伤害，显现出来的一些淤青位置他闭着眼睛都能摸到。

说白了，要问他，他过个几十年也仍旧会说，当今伽勒尔的超级明星、超级大英雄，丹帝这人当之无愧。

那只手也收紧了手指。

所以他俩一夜未眠——或者是睡一会儿醒一会儿，但奇巴纳觉得不如当做完全没睡比较好——经过好几个小时终于找回了说话的劲头。要说调整好了心情吧，绝非如此。要说做好了准备吧，也不尽然。但总得说的，也不过是早晚的问题。当丹帝说了他的第一句话后，他做的第一件事还不是回话，而是挪出了个用于谈话的距离，然后转过身去看着他。

“正因为不太真实，所以我想了很久，觉得趁早下决定比较好。接下来我想重新从训练家做起，”丹帝说，“从头开始，就像最初一样。”

“真不愧是你啊。但你不一直都是个训练家嘛。”

“现在稍稍有些不同了，对吧？你呢？接下来准备做什么？”

奇巴纳想了一会儿。他哼了哼声。“接下来啊，干脆去丰缘走走吧？”他说着就忍不住笑了起来，“开玩笑的。本大爷不也一直都是个训练家嘛。”

“说的也是啊，”丹帝也笑起来了——总算是——还眨了眨眼睛，似乎眼睛有些睁不开似的。

也就这么简单地说了说，就和当初他简简单单地提及自己曾有的计划一样。二者的不同之处在于，一个是在经过缜密计划后故意摆出的简单，另一个是因为尚还无法反应而只能简单。之后他们说了什么或做了什么，说来奇怪，谁也不记得了。大概是睡着了，也可能是消耗了一晚上的精力，导致一齐走神，不过走神了几个小时倒也说不通。

而在头脑变得一片空白之前，谈话的距离变成了普通的距离。

他俩把嘴唇贴上嘴唇，庆祝显然迟了不少但绝对终会到来的放心感。

这是奇巴纳醒来——或者是回过神来——后能回忆起的最近的事情。他是被丹帝叫醒的。丹帝轻轻拍着他的肩膀，就着那没有变过的极近的距离喊他的名字，声音低低的，显然也是刚刚才醒来不久。到这样了，奇巴纳几乎是猛地惊醒，然后又要睡去，因为他看见丹帝的眼睛里真真正正出现了金色的光，不像是反射或者从别处照进去的，更像是由它们自己变成了光源。他迟钝地想了一会儿，才意识到那是来自窗外的轻飘飘的暖色的光。

“我刚刚想到了一件事……但是，你先看那边。”

他指的是窗外。奇巴纳转过身去面向窗户，那扇窗正正地面对他们俩，他看到的首先是与影子合为一体的窗户框，然后才如同往日注视太阳升起的地方，在那之后，他就再也看不到窗户了，似乎他已经和沙漠蜻蜓一起飞了出去，在高空与整片天空融合。

那个传说又绕来绕去跑向他，左耳进右耳出。但话又说回来，某人把太阳从天空之中射下，古时候人们也只是借此解释日落而已。然而太阳又总要再次升起，不管被箭射下多少次，总是会在第二天又回到空中。当时天际已经亮得令人觉得有什么立马要从地平线喷涌而出。对他们而言，拳关市的城墙也算是地平线的一部分，那些切割成块状的石头立在太阳光里，纹路清晰可见。

丹帝现在又在想些什么？他想知道丹帝现在的神情，想得简直要发疯，但只要他稍微往后偏过头，就有一只手轻轻按住他的脸，让他的目光又回到那片金灿灿的天上。被窗户遮挡，目光所及之处没有任何的蓝色，更别提象征夜晚的黑色了，那些光线几乎要扒开他的窗户框，敲碎整面墙。而丹帝对着他的耳朵说：

“看那边。”

他便没了招，只能照做。那家伙一定是正撑着脑袋，边沿着他的下颚骨摸边得逞地笑着呢。远处，地面再也无法压住那些太阳光了似的微微鼓起，窜出来的光线把附近的云层弄暗，周围却是厚厚的橘色。

那天清晨的空气是如此清净，薄得让光线可以直接进入房间里，不受任何阻碍，就算被怎么遮挡，影子中也是色彩斑斓。而他觉得自己的身上、脸上都铺着那凉凉的金色光芒，它们足以暂时杀死所有令他犹豫的念头。

突然间，完全毫无征兆，太阳出现了。在它升起的一瞬间，近乎刺眼的橙色光芒扑面而来，把它前方的一切都变成了暖色调的。连同云，连同大地，连同城墙，连同每一栋房子，连同窗户框，连同整个房间，连同奇巴纳和丹帝。东方的那个神话说，太阳休息够了，便和太阳的鸟一起重回空中，在伽勒尔的拳关市，太阳就是太阳，太阳的鸟就说是那些云吧。在它终于离开了地面时，从一个被遮挡的不完整的发光体变成了完整的圆球型发光体，微微变温的空气终于带来了迟到已久的放心感，太阳光从地面喷涌而出时，奇巴纳的心里头也有什么东西喷涌而出，几乎填满了他先前短暂空过的那一块地方。

丹帝的手终于不再要求他只看向窗外，静悄悄地收了回去。而他立刻转过头，终于看见了那双和太阳一样重又明亮起来的眼睛。

“丹帝，”他说，“丹帝，你刚才不是想说什么吗？”

“啊，刚刚……”金色眼睛的人故作玄虚地停了一会儿，“我想说，不管以后怎么样，不管新的目标会是什么……”

“哪怕是去开个对战咖啡馆？”

“反正现在也不知道将来应该怎么办，像那样的计划听上去也不错嘛。”

“我说你真是傻话满天啊。继续说啦。”

“嗯。你一直都还在这里的话，我就放心了。”

外头的太阳越来越亮了。那金橘色的光要用肉眼继续看着，准会在视网膜留下烧焦一样的黑斑。就算拿背对着它也能清楚感觉到这一点，但奇巴纳想，那边的光倒也没什么好看的。他伸出手，在丹帝的胸口上轻轻拍了拍，随后拉过他的一只手，在那些手指之间亲了亲。

他边亲边忍不住地笑了起来。

“这样啊。”他说，终于知道了好久以前这个回答的意思。


End file.
